total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold
'''Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, labeled The Uber-Nerd, was a camper in Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks and later transferred to the Killer Bass. He was a the runner-up in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. He did not qualify to compete in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. He returned to participate in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Harold has completed his time on Total Drama Do Over. Haroldsquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg KillerBass.jpg KillerGrips.jpg HeroicHamsters.jpg Biography Told that he'd never walk again due to a bad allergic reaction to Gummi-Slugs, Harold's a survivor. (He has no problem with other Gummi products). He has earned the most badges of any hid at Possum Scouts. That includes one for fire-building and troll-wrestling (okay, he made that one up). He has an older brother and a kid sister and both of them think he's kind of weird. He's okay with that. He thinks being weird is a badge of honor - actually he embroidered his own badge for 'weirdness'. At least he's not some lemming like everybody else. His classmates call him dorky, but he's confident that won't be the case on Total Drama Island. Hidden in that bike rack he calls a body, he's got some unexpected wicked skills that will come in very handy in the woods. His love of medieval fantasy literature and intense scout training makes him the guy to have on your team. Harold believes in believing in yourself - no matter what people say about you, or what they're throwing at you, you've got to stay strong. His big brother calls him an over-exaggerating melodramatic fret-bucket - but that's HIS opinion. Although there was that one time he stubbed his toe and waited in the Emergency Room for 13 hours until a doctor finally told him that he wouldn't have to amputate. Since he is pure of heart and strong of will, this noble warrior will go far (he has to, because he's already embroidered a badge that says so). Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Harold made it to the island slightly creeping everyone out with his strange behavior. He was placed on the Rabid Ducks and was always quick to yield to the power of the team's supposed captain, Jo. In Not Quite Famous, Harold was declined from demonstrating his beatboxing skills, but ended up losing anyway, but he gained the approval of his team. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Harold is revealed to have a crush, and writes haiku to that person. Alejandro convinces the men of his team that Harold is using this to manipulate the women into keeping him there, thus getting Harold eliminated. Harold returns in No Pain, No Game alongside Robert. Harold admits that his letters were to Jo. In That's Off The Chain, Harold sacrifices his time for Jo. As the episodes go by, Harold continues demonstrating his loyalty to Jo, and eventually gets through to her in Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon where he is eliminated. Harold was handcuffed to Leshawna, a long time rival of Jo who questions their relationship. Harold roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Harold joins Jo in the race for the case. He faces off against Eva and Will, where Eva and Jo are taken down, while Harold progresses on to Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Harold was placed on the Killer Grips, where he quickly befriended Abigail, Brick, and Bridgette. He became the victim of many jokes and taunting of Vanessa and Anne Maria. In Haters Of The Lost Ark, Harold won an immunity idol for winning a challenge for his team. In Full Metal Drama, Harold argues with Tyler over whether brains or brawn is more important in war, at the end of the episode, they both realize that both of them were right and go forth to win the challenge. After that, Harold starts becoming friends with Vanessa by showing her endless kindness, which she rejects. But in Oceans 13...Now 14, Vanessa tricks him by fake crying at her elimination, persuading him to play the idol and eliminate Trent. Later, Harold starts making Vanessa nicer, but she turns sour after Dial M For Merger, when she goes missing. Harold steers clear of Vanessa for a while and bonds with Bridgette, Dawn, Zoey, Mike, and Brick. Harold is intrigued by Mike's MPD and wants to do further research. Harold is manipulated again by Vanessa to eliminate Zoey in Super Zeroes. From then on, Harold tries to get through to Vanessa to be good again, only to find out that she was kidnapped and the Vanessa before him now is Heather in disguise. Harold makes it his personal goal to eliminate her. In Crouching Moron, Hidden Champ, Harold and Mike defeat Justin and grow closer, Harold helping Mike advance in the game by appreciating his disorder, which Dawn disapproves of. Harold accidently steals Heather's phone and uses it to power a robot he receives in 2013: A Space Idiocy and uses it to fight for immunity against Dawn in Top Dog, but ultimately loses. In Mutiny On The Soundstage, Harold and Dawn together defeat Heather and make it to the finale. Harold receives less votes than Dawn and takes the role of runner up of Total Drama Action Do Over. In the TDADO special, Harold and Jo are now dating. Harold is being toughened up. He joins the cast on their hijack trip to Orpha studios, and doesn't make it into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Harold did not compete in Total Drama World Tour Do Over, and instead was a member of the Total Drama Aftermath show's tech crew alongside B and Will. Harold was generally mentioned a lot by Jo in the season, since she drew some inspiration from him as her "unconfirmed boyfriend". Harold and Jo were reunited in The Aftermath IX when Jo was eliminated. Later, in Hawaiian Punch, Harold rooted for Scott in the finale. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Harold arrived on the island with Jo, where he immediately tried picking up where they left off in their "relationship". Jo declined Harold, telling him that she wanted to postpone the relationship until the game ended. They were placed on separate teams to ensure this. In Evil Dread, Harold volunteered to go to Boney Island when his team won, making Jo worried. In Saving Private Leechball, Jo defended Harold against Alejandro and Heather, the biggest anti-shippers of Jorold. Harold learned they were sabotaging his love letters to Jo, and found a way to prevent that by asking Leshawna to put a stop to it. She did. In the Fun Zone, Harold and Cody teamed up and took a mutant egg back to the island. They later named it "Fang" when it hatched in You Regatta Be Kidding Me. Harold quickly learned of Mal's treachory when Mal tried to harm him in A Lake Is At Stake by drowning him. Harold and Jo promised not to take advantage of each other after that. Harold and Abigail worked to get rid of Mal in You Regatta Be Kidding Me. In Photo Finished, Harold and Jo became fully open about their relationship, and even went on a picnic date. Harold and Mal fought solo in the mines in Seek And Ye Shall Lie. Harold defended Duncan, his longtime rival and whom he was jealous of since Jo and Duncan were friends, and attacked Mal to protect the cast. Mal and Harold ended the fight when Staci kidnapped them, but it was obvious Harold had won. Mal played the idol on him that night and cast him home, upsetting Jo. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Harold is allowed to make a call to the outside world, and calls Chef to make sure he's okay. Harold became Jo's helper in The Final Wreckening. He bonded with Duncan before being dispatched by Dj. Harold is kissed by Jo in both endings, solidifying their happy relationship. Appearances *Harold has, at some point in the series, outranked everyone from the first generation of canon contestants. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Harold has yet to outrank Jo. *Harold has, at some point in the series, outranked everyone from the first generation of original characters. (Excluding Nathaniel since they never competed together) *He has not competed against any other generation. Gallery HaroldRunning.png Haroldclonecontrol.png Haroldbend.png Harold_(2).png ONUDHarold1.png Trivia *Jo is the only character that Harold has participated in a season with and NEVER outranked. **This is coincidental, since Jo is also his girlfriend. *Harold ties with five people for having made the merge most out of any other contestants. They've made the merge three times in six seasons. **The other four are Trent, Bridgette, Abigail and Noah. *Harold is one of Seven characters to have returned to a season after being previously eliminated, the others being Robert, Sierra, Brick, Trent, Amy and Zachary * Harold has at some point been exiled to Boney Island duringTotal Drama All Stars Do Over. ** He is one of nine including Courtney, Jo, Mike/Mal, Leshawna, Duncan, Bridgette, Robert, and Alejandro. *He is one of sixteen contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Jo, Beth, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Jasmine, Nicole, Constance, Rodney, Tanner, and Colton. **He switched from the Rabid Ducks to the Killer Bass in Total Drama Island Do Over. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Rabid Ducks Category:Killer Bass Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Finalists